


Operation Hopelessly Moronic Lovebirds (6th December)

by Razzamatazz



Series: 25 days of Steve and Bucky [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Big Gay Crush, Circus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natasha interferring, Steve and Bucky are idiots, Strongman Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razzamatazz/pseuds/Razzamatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Roll up! Roll up! Welcome to Cirque de Stark! See Falcon and Hawkeye flying above your head as they swing perilously on the trapeze. Gaze in awe as Black Widow treads gracefully across the tightrope. Watch the infamous Winter Soldier throw knives at some innocent victim. And of course who could forget our strongman, Captain America? Men want to be him and women want to sleep with him. Roll up! Roll up!”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I swear to God, one day I will kill that man,” Steve said as he watched Tony Stark from the wings, his powerful arms crossed in front of his chest. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me watch,” Clint muttered from behind him.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve and Bucky are part of a circus and they have huge crushes on each other, but neither one wants to tell the other how he feels. So Natasha and Clint come up with a plan to get them to confess their feelings to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Hopelessly Moronic Lovebirds (6th December)

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt that Clint and Natasha's plan would have worked in real life, but hey it's fiction!   
> Thanks for reading, feedback appreciated :)

“Roll up! Roll up! Welcome to Cirque de Stark! See Falcon and Hawkeye flying above your head as they swing perilously on the trapeze. Gaze in awe as Black Widow treads gracefully across the tightrope. Watch the infamous Winter Soldier throw knives at some innocent victim. And of course who could forget our strongman, Captain America? Men want to be him and women want to sleep with him. Roll up! Roll up!”

“I swear to God, one day I will kill that man,” Steve said as he watched Tony Stark from the wings, his powerful arms crossed in front of his chest. 

“Let me watch,” Clint muttered from behind him. 

“You guys are so melodramatic,” Natasha called as she pulled on her knee-high black boots. 

“What do you expect? We’re performers,” Clint said, pretending to swoon dramatically. 

“Yeah yeah, whatever Hawkeye. Sam’s waiting for you up in the nest,” Clint kissed her quickly before starting to climb the ladder to the platform at the top of the tent. 

“How are you guys still together?” Steve asked as Natasha joined him in the wings to watch Sam and Clint. 

“Mainly because of the amazing acrobatic sex,” Natasha laughed as Steve’s face turned red. 

“Mrmph mmmrpph mmmrrrmph?” Bucky said as he ran over to them, his eyes frantic.

“Take the mask off Barnes, nobody has any idea what you’re saying,” Natasha responded, not taking her eyes off of Clint who was now flying through the air.

“Sorry, have you seen my knives?” Bucky panted, removing his mask. 

“Top drawer of the dressing table,” Natasha told him. He thanked her quickly and began to hurry off. “Oh and by the way, you’ve smeared your eyeliner,” Natasha smirked, Bucky just flipped her off over his shoulder, making her laugh. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Good show tonight guys,” Tony said as he walked into the changing room after the show. “Especially you Barton, the way you had everyone going when you pretended to nearly drop Sam.”

“The son of a bitch _did_ nearly drop me,” Sam complained throwing a juggling ball at Clint’s head.

“But the important thing is I didn’t _actually_ drop you.”

“Dude, I saw my life flash before my eyes.”

“The net would have caught you anyway.”

“Stop bickering you two,” Natasha said, as she clipped them both round the ear. 

“Yes, well as I was saying, good show everyone. Bucky, if you could try and throw the knife just a little bit closer to Pepper’s head that would be great. I’m just not really getting the sense of risk at the moment.”

“What, you mean like this?” Bucky threw a knife at Tony that landed in the doorframe about three inches from his head. 

“Hmm… better, we’ll work on it,” Tony shrugged and left. Bucky rolled his eyes and pulled a face at the man’s retreating back. He stripped off his leather jacket and picked up his T-shirt from the floor where he’s discarded it earlier. As he straightened up he caught Steve looking at him who quickly averted his gaze and blushed furiously. 

“Hey, Steve, can I borrow your deodorant?” he called. 

“Sure,” Steve chucked the deodorant at Bucky while trying not to look at him, which led to the deodorant flying about a foot to the left of Bucky and smashing one of the mirrors. “Shit! Sorry.”

“Nice shot,” Bucky smirked, shaking his head. 

“Fuck’s sake Steve!” Natasha yelled.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Steve heard a knock at his trailer a few hours later and padded over to the door barefoot, the book he had been reading still in his hand. He opened the door to find Natasha standing there with a pack of beer under her arm.

“Thought you could do with a drink and some company,” Natasha grinned, squeezing past Steve into the trailer, Steve shut the door behind her.

“Thanks,” Steve said flopping down on the sofa next to her and grabbing one of the beers. “God I made such an idiot of myself today.”

“No shit, Sherlock,” Natasha snorted. “What was that all about?”

“I just kinda get a mind blank when Bucky takes off his shirt, and he’s there all sweaty and–”

“Dude, snap out of it,” Natasha slapped him playfully on the cheek, wiping away his dreamy look.

“Sorry,” Steve blushed.

“You’ve been drooling over him ever since he joined the company two years ago. Just grow a pair and ask him out,” she said taking a swig of her beer.

“That’s easy for you to say! You dance around on a thin rope 30ft up in the air, I just lift weights. What if he gets angry and throws his knives at me?” Steve worried.

“Seriously? You’re afraid he’ll throw his knives at you?” she asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “For one thing he probably wouldn’t even be able to hit you, he’s trained specially to miss people,” she looked at him for a moment, her face deadpan, before they both burst out laughing. 

They carried on chatting for about an hour before Natasha got a text that she said was from Clint asking where she was. 

“I guess I should better go,” she sighed looking down at her phone. She got up and headed for the door, Steve followed her.

“Thanks for cheering me up, Nat,” he said, pulling her into a hug.

“Anytime Cap.” 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“I got your text,” Natasha said as she walked into Bucky’s trailer and settled on the sofa. “What’s up?” 

“I think Steve hates me,” Bucky murmured. Natasha paused for a few seconds before responding.

“Are you thick in the head or something?”

“What?”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Well how else do you explain this afternoon? He was so determined not look at me that he broke a fucking mirror!”

“How are you so stupid? Like seriously, do you have to go through some special training or what?” Bucky just looked at her blankly. She sighed despairingly and rubbed her forehead. “Why don’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“Yeah right. He’s about as butch as it gets, he’d probably beat the shit out of me if I confessed that I’ve got a big gay crush on him.”

“Oh my God! You’re such an idiot. We both know none of that’s true, Steve’s not that sort of guy.”

“Well it doesn’t matter anyway because I’m not telling him,” Bucky crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly. Natasha grabbed the nearest pillow and held it to her face, making a frustrated noise into it. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Where have you been?” Clint asked, not looking up from the football, as Natasha threw herself face down onto the bed. 

“I have been talking to the two thickest people in the world, who both have massive crushes on each other but neither one wants to say anything.” 

“Is this Bucky and Steve you’re talking about?” Clint asked.

“See even you’ve noticed and they haven’t, how’s that even possible?” 

“I’ll try not to take offence from that,” he said, switching off the TV and walking over to sit on the end of the bed. “It’s no good just lying there, we need to think of a plan of action to get them together.”

“Like what?” Natasha looked up at him questioningly. 

“I think I’ve got an idea.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Hey, I thought you might like to go on a refreshing morning walk,” Natasha was standing outside Bucky’s trailer smiling too sweetly.

“It’s like 7 o’clock in the morning,” Bucky yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Oh come on Buck! The weather’s lovely!” she pestered.

“Fine, just let me grab a hoodie and put some boots on,” he said, retreating back into his trailer and reappearing a few seconds later wearing an oversized jumper and some combat boots. They started walking and Natasha got a text. 

**Clint: The Captain is on the move.**

**Natasha: We’re on our way.**

**Clint: Operation Hopelessly Moronic Lovebirds is GO!**

**Natasha: I can’t believe I let you choose the name of the operation.**

**Clint: Well you didn’t have any better names.**

“Who are you texting?” Bucky asked as he tied his uncombed hair up in a messy bun.

“Just Clint.”

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Clint saw Steve emerge from the shower block right on schedule, dressed in joggers and a too tight white T-shirt, his hair still damp from the shower. Clint sent a text to Natasha informing her that Steve was on the move. He stepped out from behind the tree that was hiding him and walked over to Steve. 

“Hey Steve,” he said, causing Steve to stop walking. Over Steve’s shoulder he could see Nat and Bucky approaching.

“Hi Clint, how are you?” Steve smiled cheerily at him.

“I’m good, what about you?” his eyes continued to glance over Steve’s shoulder, willing Natasha to get a move on. He was bad at stalling people.

“Yeah, I’m okay thanks,” Steve looked as if he was about to start walking away, Clint panicked.

“Um did you see the game last night?” he asked.

“No, I’m not really into sports.”

“Oh… it was good,” Clint wondered if Nat and Bucky were close enough for his plan to work.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

Bucky was half listening to Natasha chattering about something when he looked ahead of him and saw Steve with his back to Bucky talking to Clint. Bucky noticed how good he looked from the back, and was then suddenly aware of the fact that he was still wearing his pyjama bottoms, an oversized hoodie, and that he hadn’t brushed his hair. 

Natasha was acting like she hadn’t noticed Steve and Clint in front of them and carried on talking as they walked straight towards them.

 

\- - - - - - - - - -

 

“Okay, I’m gonna head for my trailer now, see you at rehearsals,” Steve said and Clint grabbed his arm, he knew it was now or never.

“Steve, I know that you have feelings for Bucky,” Clint said and Steve’s smile faltered slightly.

“What are you talking about?” 

“Cut the crap, just admit it,” Clint could see that Natasha and Bucky must be within hearing distance by now.

“I don’t know what you-” 

“Come on! Admit it. Admit it. Admit it. Admit it,” Clint pestered. Natasha and Bucky were nearly right behind Steve. “I’m not going to stop until you do. Admit it. Admit it. Admit it. Admit it!”

“Okay, fine!” Steve shouted. Bucky and Natasha were behind Steve by now. “I have a big gay crush on Bucky Barnes! Happy?” 

“Yes,” Steve turned around, his face bright red, and saw Bucky grinning from ear to ear. Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. “Sorry, I forgot I had morning breath,” Bucky said when they broke apart.

“I don’t care,” Steve replied and went in for another kiss. 

“How did you know that would work?” Natasha asked Clint.

“I had no idea if it would,” Clint shrugged. 

“Well it did and that’s all that matters,” Natasha said.

“Mission accomplished,” Clint high fived Natasha and they walked away arm in arm.


End file.
